


Top and Tattoos

by stratataisen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Human Two moments with Barricade and Blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the Human!Barricade and Human!Blackout are from artwork that blumarine over at DeviateArt did.
> 
> Links here:  
> Blackout : http://blumarine.deviantart.com/art/Blackout-Human-Design-66641588  
> Barricade : http://blumarine.deviantart.com/art/Barricade-Human-Design-64466440
> 
> All design credit goes to her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the characters.

#1. Top  
  
“I can’t believe I actually did that.”  Barricade sighed, placing an arm over his eyes.  
  
Blackout looked from his news paper down at the cop lying next to him in his bed, a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips.  “Did what?  Sleep with me?”  
  
“No, bottomed to you.”  The black haired man sighed again.  
  
The helicopter pilot chuckled, raising a questioning eyebrow.  “That was your first time?  No wonder your ass was so tight.”  
  
Barricade moved his arm and glared up at the other man.  “Asshole.  I have bottomed before; it’s just after it I pretty much made sure never to bottom again.”  
  
“The guy was that bad, huh?”  Blackout asked snuffing out the cigarette in the ash tray by his bed before sliding down to lay next to Barricade.  He spooned the other man up against him and nuzzled his face into the cop’s tattooed neck.  
  
The cop nodded, allowing himself to be moved and cuddled.  “Awful.”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“Eh, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it, but it didn’t change my mind about never bottoming again.”  
  
“Well, then I’ll just have to work harder next time to get you to change your mind about bottoming.”  Blackout grinned, rolling on top of the other man.  “Like that old saying goes, ‘If at first you don’t succeed, try and try again.’.”  
  
Barricade rolled his eyes.  “You can try to get me to bottom again all you like, but it isn’t going to happen.”  
  
“Good, I like challenges.”  He leaned forward and captured the cop’s lips before he could comment again.  
  
  
#2. Tattoo  
  
Barricade moaned softly as he felt Blackout’s tongue run along the black inked tattoo that encircled his neck.  
  
Blackout pulled back from the cop’s neck, smirking down at him.  “Sensitive?”  
  
Barricade gave him a half hearted glare.  “It’s my neck, of course it’s sensitive.”  
  
“I meant your tattoo, that it’s more sensitive then your neck.” Blackout chuckled, tracing the said tattoo with his fingers letting them linger over the cop’s badge numbers, 643.  
  
“I guess.”  Barricade said, shrugging.  
  
“You guess?”  The pilot asked, amused by the Cade’s answer.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.  It’s kind of hard to tell since my neck is generally sensitive to begin with.”  Barricade stated in a calm voice.  He reached up and traced his fingers along the black lines of Blackout’s own tattoos.  “I mean, do your tattoos differ in sensitivity form the parts of your skin in the same area that don’t have ink in them?”  
  
Blackout had to suppress a shiver as cool fingers licked his heated skin.  Looking down at the cop beneath him, he shrugged.  “I guess.”  He said, mimicking Barricade’s pervious words.  
  
“…….”  Barricade glared up at Blackout, not liking being made fun of.  
  
The brown haired pilot smirked.  “Sorry I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Barricade sighed, red eyes looking up at the pilot with annoyance.  “You’re an idiot, you know that right?”  
  
“Heh, love you too, sweetheart.”  
  
“…………Blackout?”  
  
“Yes, ‘Cade?”  
  
“Never call me sweetheart again…or else.”


End file.
